Unknow
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is the final story for my OC Ayuma. Ayuma is now hours away from her wedding and Ren hours from resucing her with the help of his friends. Will they make it there in time? Will she ever learn to care again? Will it be a happy ending?


**Prologue**

"..." I looked at the servant who had just brought in a tray of food for lunch to replace the untouched breakfast tray.

"Master says to tell you to eat, he says you're getting too skinny." The servant said. I frowned. "He wouldn't want you to catch ill."

"..." I stayed silent and turn to stare back out the window. The servant muttered an farewell and left quietly. I sigh. I have nothing to live or eat for. Everyone I love is dead...Saut too... "Saut...Saut..."

I whispered his name over and over. I remember how he died...

**Flashback**

""Trust me...You have not meet a murder yet..." He said while smirking balefully. I shrunk back in daunting fear. His smiled wolfishly and pulled me to him. "And when you do, you'll wish that you stayed with me instead..."

"Wh-What are yo-you tal-talking about?" I stuttered in slight terror.

"..." He said nothing. All he did was kiss me savagely. I closed my eyes and lips tightly as he tried to force his way into my mouth.

_He's different...this isn't Houlka...Or is it? No, every time I see him he's not this demanding. He's not the same...then again...I don't know him...I hate this side of him..._

I felt him pull away sharply and I opened my eyes to see Saut bitting his right leg. He growled and kicked Saut with his right leg. Saut was knocked off and onto his back on the floor several feet away.

"You better start keeping better control over this bastard." He said while walking to Saut who rolled over and growled at him. I ran in front of Saut.

"Don't touch him!" I commanded him. He smirked evilly again.

"I think that since he bit me, I should 'bite' back." He stated attempting to step besides me. I moved again to block his way again. "You know what they say: an eye for an eye..."

"I-I said...don't touch him." I stuttered feared as I sternly told him, while glaring.

"You're afraid..."

"No, I'm not..." I said as I bent down and covered Saut up.

"Don't worry, you'll learn once we marry."

"What?"

"You'll learn that you can't run-"

"I'm not running!"

"Silly Ayuma...you do run."

"That's stupid!" I argued. "I never run from anything!"

"Really, as I recall...didn't you run when we killed your parents."

"I...I...I..." Tears wielded up in my eyes. "That was when I was younger and...I was afraid...I got rid of that fear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not afraid of you! I don't run from fear of you anymore! I no longer run from fear!"

"I didn't say me...Silly Ayuma...You have no idea..."

"What?"

"You don't run from fear, you run from yourself."

"That's stupid just like you trying to rule the world!" I yelled. He frowned and pushed me out the way.

"I see that keeping this animal will never keep you in line. I might as well get rid of it." He said and grabbed Saut around the neck and began to choke him. I grabbed Houlka's arm and tried to pry his hand from Saut's neck. He smirked at me. "It's useless to try and help him."

"Stop!" I yelled as I heard a bone in Saut's neck crack. Saut howled in pain. All of a sudden, Houlka dropped him on the ground. Saut's body convulsed and foamed white at the mouth. He wasn't dead, but he was dying slowly and in the most painful way. I could hear his ragged breathing as he gasped shallowly. I looked at Houlka, who smirked.

"You told me to stop. He's not dead. Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked and started walking out the room. "You get what you ask."

"Saut..." I whispered sadly as I felt all the pain he felt. "He's suffering and he will for a long time unless...I kill him..."

As much as it pained my heart, I picked up Saut and walked over to the window. I had no other option, than to drop him straight on his head. It'll be a quick death. And I did just that. I held him out the window by his feet.

"Saut...forgive me..." I whisper and let him go. I heard a sickening snap when he hit the ground, and knew that he was dead. A tear fell down my face as I forced myself to look down just to make sure. "Saut...I love you..."

I sat down in the chair and just stared out the window at Saut's dead body. It laid there bleeding...becoming stiff...

I sat there and stared...and stared...and stared...I stared for what seemed forever, even after they came and cleaned up the body...

**End of Flashback**

There is no use in felling anymore...I just go along with everything now. I go over and eat some food that's in the tray, then go back to my chair. My chair...the only dependable friend that I still have here with me...the only tangible comfort...

Oh, how I wish that Jun or Sakura...Ren was here...Someone that I knew and loved... Maybe it's a good thing that their not here...They would get hurt too...

I now know what it feels like to feel fear...be in pain all the time...to be alive yet dead...to be broken...

* * *

Yep, this is the new story! I would love suggestions of what name I should use for this story! I will also give credit to the person who named it! I hope that you all will review this final story to my Shaman King trilogies. (Excuse if I can't spell.) Oh, and I don't own Shaman King!


End file.
